


CD's and Spacemen

by craigorytucker



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Craig is a big fucking disaster in this, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigorytucker/pseuds/craigorytucker
Summary: The office Secret Santa was supposed to be an easy, stress-free bonding activity for the marketing and advertising teams. So why was it that Craig was ten seconds away from a heart attack trying to find the PERFECT gift for Tweek?! Can he find the perfect gift in time for the exchange? Will he admit his true feelings for Tweek? Maybe the Ghost of Christmas past will kill him first, but if only he was so lucky...
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: sp creek server secret santa 2020





	CD's and Spacemen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenolith1245](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolith1245/gifts).



> Happy holidays everyone!

How did this happen?

How did Craig pick _him_ for the office Secret Santa?

Well…let’s back up for a second.

Craig Tucker works in a boring office at his boring desk where he draws his boring artwork. He’s been at this job for a few years now and he actually really likes it…despite all the boring talk. Craig is the creative force for the marketing team, drawing up fun posters of concepts for a product or what could potentially be a movie poster for some B-list film.

But about two months ago, his boring routine took a sudden twist.

Every day, Craig takes the same route to get to work in uptown Denver. It’s about a fifteen-minute drive-twenty if he stops for coffee-and about a five-minute walk from the parking garage to his desk. But on a particularly uneventful Wednesday morning, his morning routine was shaken. Usually, Craig can ride from the ground floor to the seventh floor with no interruptions, but-today-he stopped on the second floor. Glancing up from his phone, Craig tried not to stare as a petite blonde man got on the elevator next to him. His hair was curly-bouncy, even-as he leaned slightly in front of Craig to hit the fifth-floor button.

He smelt like cinnamon.

The top of his head reached a little below Craig’s shoulders, probably standing at about five foot four. He dressed very well considering the lacksey-daisy environment of the office building around him, and his round glasses emphasized the plumpness of his face.

His face…there were _so_ many freckles.

How had the elevator only gone up one floor?! Was everything in slow motion?! It had to have been, but the sound of the music in his ears grew louder as Craig turned the volume up. He needed to drown out these horny thoughts that were running so rampant in his head.

But-on the fourth floor-there was a tap on his shoulder. Craig tugged one AirPod out, raising an eyebrow at the man to signify he was listening.

“S-Sorry! I just-I love that song! I don’t know many people that listen to The Smith’s anymore, so I just wanted to give you- _ah_ -thumbs up for great music taste.” And-to his word-the man gave a thumbs up as the elevator dinged. Just as quick as he was on the elevator, the beautiful blonde was gone.

In the now silent metal box, Craig stared in awe as he watched him walk down the hall. But-as the doors shut-two words were heard around him.

“ _Holy shit.”_

So…now here he was: pulling _Tweek_ for the office Secret Santa.

Turns out the fifth floor is where the advertising team resided, and-since they often work alongside the marketing department-the department heads only felt it proper that they all participated in a joint Secret Santa venture.

“What are you thinking of getting him?”

“Do you really think I’d be sitting here _two seconds away from ripping my hair out_ if I knew what I wanted to get him, Damien?!” Craig bit out, slumping in his desk chair while letting out a groan. Damien Thorn was his desk buddy _and_ best friend…well, one of them anyways.

“It’s not like you haven’t talked to the kid since you met that day. You’ve eaten in the break room downstairs a few times with him, right?”

“I mean… _yeah_ , but we always talk about work. I’ve never actually talked to him about things he’s interested in _outside_ of work.”

Damien tapped his Apple Pencil against his chin while leaning back in his chair, humming in thought for a moment.

“I know a girl down on the fifth floor. Her name’s Bebe. Pretty sure she’s friendly enough with Tweek that we might be able to get her to help us out.”

This piqued Craig’s interest.

“Yeah! Yeah her! I recognize the name. What’s the other guy he’s friendly with? He’s mentioned his name a few times… _Pip?_ Is it Pip?”

Damien tensed slightly at the mention of this _Pip_ , his own breath hitching momentarily before nodding.

“Yeah… _Phillip_ , if you will.”

Craig noticed the slight change in Damien’s face, but he decided not to press.

“Do you think they’d help me though?”

Damien shrugged, tapping in his passcode on his iPad before letting out a sigh.

“Only way to know is to ask, Tucker.”

* * *

Craig usually left the office around four thirty, but today he stayed a little later to leave around five when Bebe and Pip did. He knew Tweek had left earlier in the afternoon for a doctor’s appointment (thank goodness for their lunch conversations), so there was no way that Tweek could catch him. Leg bouncing, Craig currently sat on the fifth floor out in the hall, waiting for the two people he so desperately needed to talk to. This was so nerve wracking and taking _so long_ , but it will be worth it. To see the smile on Tweek’s face when Craig gives him _the_ perfect gift…yeah…that’s priceless. And who knows?! Maybe…he’ll even get a kiss out of it? Yeah…a _kiss_.

“Are you waiting on someone?”

Craig’s head snapped up at the sound of a voice, eyes widening slightly before straightening his back against the wall.

“You!” He cleared his throat, cheeks heating up while rubbing the back of his neck. “You, actually. Both of you.”

Pip blinked before looking at Bebe, giggling quietly before smiling.

“You’re Damien’s friend, right?”

“Craig, yes, that’s me,” He stuck his hand out. “Nice to properly meet you. I’ve only ever heard your name in passing from Tweek or Damien.”

This made Pip smile wider as he took Craig’s hand.

“Damien talks about me?”

“Well…sometimes. Not quite sometimes. _A lot_ actually, but that’s beside the point.”

“We can’t just glimpse over that!” Bebe interjected when she took ahold of Craig’s hand next. “Pip has been majorly crushing on Damien for like a year now!”

“ _Bebe!”_

“This is your _sign_ , Phillip! Damien’s best friend is standing _right here_ and is saying he’s been talking about you! You just need to ask him out on a date already!”

“I-I can’t do that, Bebe! That could all just be-”

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Craig cleared his throat once more, tugging on his tie nervously. “But I actually _really_ need to ask you two a question.”

Both blondes stopped mid-sentence, their blue eyes blinking up towards Craig a few times before Bebe smiled.

“Sure thing, handsome! What’s got you all ansty?”

“Um…so, I pulled your friend Tweek for the Secret Santa.”

“YOU DID?!” They both shouted, grins now plastered across their cheeks.

“Oh, he’ll be SO excited! He enjoys your company so much!” Pip squealed.

“What are you planning on getting him?! The limit is fifty dollars, so you can do plenty with that!”

“Um… _that’s_ the problem…I dunno what to get him.”

Pip crossed his arms over his chest, head tilting slightly as he thought.

“But don’t you two eat lunch together a lot?”

His accent made everything sound so endearing.

“We do, yes. But we always end up talking about projects we’re working on, or-or upcoming plans that give me no information about things he likes or does outside of his Godforsaken building!” Craig winced once he realized he was shouting, tugging his tie loose finally before mumbling. “ _Sorry_.”

Bebe giggled a bit, nudging Craig’s arm.

“Oh, you’re cute. I like you,” She rocked a few times back and forth on her feet, thinking for a second about Tweek. “Well…he loves fashion. But fifty dollars won’t cover his taste. Books are always a great option for him, but he’s been so swamped lately with work he barely has time to read.”

“He loves yoga! But it could be a tad odd if you knew that without him telling you,” Pip muttered. “Coffee is HUGE to him. His family owns a coffee shop in his hometown about an hour from here, but he’s _suuuuper_ picky about it. Do you know anything about coffee?”

“Um…it’s dirty bean water. That’s all I know.”

“Okay, so that’s a no go…” Pip sighed out.

“Oh!” Bebe snapped her fingers. “He likes musicals! We did them in college and he always loves to go see local productions whenever he can!”

“Oh…that’s a good idea,” Craig said quietly, grabbing a scrap piece of paper from his bag and a pen. “Does he have any favorite shows?”

“He isn’t super picky when it comes to musicals, so you should be just fine with that! Local productions usually run tickets at about forty bucks, so it’s perfect!”

The situation didn’t suddenly seem so gloomy to Craig, smile crossing his face as he scribbled out a few notes on the paper:

_Local theaters_

_Musicals_

_Research musicals_

“This…this was _extremely_ helpful. Thank you.”

The pair in front of him grinned.

“Of course! Now…for our payment.” Pip giggled.

Craig blinked.

“P-Payment?”

“You owe us more information about Mr. Damien Thorn.” Bebe finished, Pip’s face turning as dark as the shirt he wore.

Well…it was only fair for him to share the kind words Damien has said about Phillip.

“He’s…He’s had a thing for you. It’s been some time now. Said you two went to a company happy hour one time together and just…talked for _hours_. Ever since then…he’s thought about you all the time. He’s even contemplated switching to the advertising department just to be closer to you and-and get to know you even better. Damien looks like a scary guy, but he’s such a softie and genuinely really adores you, Phillip,” Craig blinked once he finished. “Does that payment suffice?”

Pip just smiled, dreamy sigh passing his lips.

“Oh Mr. Craig Tucker,” He squeezed Craig’s hand as the pair walked past him towards the elevator, looking over his shoulder while Bebe hit the elevator button. “That was more than enough.”

They got on the elevator once it arrived, waving goodbye to Craig and leaving him in silence once more.

Craig had his own dreamy smile cross his face once he was alone, thoughts of sitting in a dark theater with Tweek for hours filling his mind.

Yeah…that seemed very nice to think about.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on forever in Damien’s opinion. Despite having already ordered his Secret Santa gift for Token, his brain still pondered over what Craig could potentially buy Tweek. If he was in his situation, he would want all the help he could get.

“Damien?”

An unfamiliar-yet somewhat familiar-voice met his ears, eyes widening once he looked up from packing his bag.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, thank goodness,” The blonde sighed out, rubbing briefly at his eyes under his glasses. “I was so afraid you had left already. OH!” A hand was suddenly stretched towards Damien. “I’m Tweek! I work down in advertising.”

“Oh, _I know_ ,” Damien laughed as he took his hand. “I know _a lot_ about you.”

This made Tweek blink a few times.

“You…do?”

“Well, Phillip has mentioned you a few times, but nothing close to my buddy Craig,” Damien froze slightly as he realized what he said. “A-All good things, of course! Craig thinks very highly of you. Enjoys every little thing you say during your lunches together!” He laughed out nervously. _Craig’s gonna beat my ass for all this_.

But Tweek’s face glowed with a smile, eyes crinkling as he let out a soft giggle.

“I never realized how often he talked about me…,” He muttered. But then he suddenly remembered why he came. “OH! I-I need to ask you a question!”

“What’s up, blondie?”

“I- _um_ -I pulled Craig for the Secret Santa and-and I just-I’m really stumped on what to get him, so I was thinking- _and hoping_ -you had some potential gift ideas?”

This information made Damien nearly do a little ditty right then and there.

_They pulled each other!_

_OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE!!_

Now, if only he could’ve pulled Pip, but at least this scenario happened to one of them.

“Oh! Well…Craig’s a pretty… _basic_ guy.”

Tweek tilted his head slightly in thought. The notion must’ve been something he picked up from Pip.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…Craig likes things nice and boring. He’s a man of routine and doesn’t stray very far from it… _if ever_. Every day after work he goes home, gets a bath or shower after doing a thirty-minute workout, then he watches some sort of TV show on Netflix while he cooks dinner. Maybe if he’s feeling extra jazzy that evening, he’ll have a glass of wine, but other than that…that’s about all you need to know about Craig?”

“Do you know what kind of TV he watches?”

Damien smiled a bit at how Tweek scrambled to find a piece of paper and a pen, grabbing a post-it off of Craig’s desk and holding the little pad up to his face.

“He’s into sci-fi shows. _Star Wars_ is his big thing lately. He’s a big space geek, anyways. I think he’s slowly making his way through the movies in chronological order. That or he’s watching that new show… _Manda…Mandalorian?_ Something like that.”

The sound of the pen scribbling across the post-it was the only sound heard on the floor. That is-until-Tweek grinned and looked up from the pink piece of paper.

“I’ve heard of that! That cute little baby um…alien is in it, right?”

“Yeah that one!”

Tugging the post-it free, Tweek folded it and carefully tucked it into his work bag. He seemed to have a permanent smile on his face.

“This was super helpful! Thanks Damien!”

“Yeah, no problem, Tweek,” A pause. “But um…does- _and this is unrelated_ -but does… _Pip_ ever mention me…by any chance?”

Tweek blinked at the question, pondering it for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle. The blue pen was safely tucked back into its place before he gave a nod of his head.

“Quite often. He fancies you, ya know. He’ll never ask you out, so if you happen to feel a similar way…you might want to bite the bullet and get it done.”

Now this… _this_ was the greatest gift of all in Damien’s opinion.

And it left him smiling almost as wide as Tweek.

“…That’s _fantastic_ to hear.”

* * *

Turns out, the local productions aren’t putting on any shows until February of next year. So…that was a no go. Considering the only show Craig found that was selling tickets for early January was for some musical called _In Trousers_ , he would have to pass on that one. The name alone was enough for him to die of embarrassment. What if Tweek took it as he was just trying to fuck him?!

He wanted to kiss him! Hug him! Take him on dates! _THEN_ maybe the fucking, but only if Tweek wanted to!

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He sighed out, dropping his head to his desk. He needed to stop over thinking things and creating something out of nothing.

Great…he was back at square one… _nothing_.

So-on a whim-he sent a text message to his group chat with the guys.

_Please get on Zoom or something I’m having a crisis_

The message was quickly followed by a Zoom link, Craig taking the moment of silence before they all joined to pour more wine into his glass.

Clyde was the first to join.

_“How are you having a crisis on a Thursday?”_

“Hello to you too, Clyde.” Craig sighed out around the rim of his glass.

“ _Hi! But how are-?!”_

_“Is this about the Secret Santa bullshit?!”_ Ah. Damien was here.

“Jesus Christ!”

A few more little _boops_ from the computer and everyone was here.

“ _G-Good evening, gent-gentlemen.”_

“Oh! So Jimmy is the only one out of all of you with class, I see!”

“ _Hey whoa! I didn’t even get a chance to speak yet!”_ Token laughed, holding his hands up in defense. The notion made Craig laugh quietly.

“Anyways-as Damien so loudly announced before you two got here-I’m having a crisis regarding this office Secret Santa thing.”

Token tapped his fingernail against the metal of his laptop.

“ _You’re really trying to go all out for this, aren’t you?”_

“Well, it’s the perfect opportunity for me to tell Tweek how I really feel, ya know?! I-I’m not… _great_ with words, and I just… _really_ want this to work out.”

Clyde hummed in thought in time with his eyebrows furrowing.

“ _What ideas do you have so far?”_

“I talked to his friends after work today. I even stayed a little later to get the chance to ask them about his interests.”

“ _And w-what-what did they s-say?”_ Jimmy asked.

“The only feasible option was a ticket to a local musical production, but the only show playing in early January is one called _In Trousers_ and that-to me at least-gives off the wrong impression. Every other show coming up isn’t until late February or even March.”

“ _I dunno that sounds like the perfect gift since you really are trying to get in his trousers.”_ Damien laughed, but then he noticed how red Craig’s face got.

“Yeah, but not now! The dude doesn’t even know how much I fucking like him!”

The room fell silent for a moment after Craig’s admittance. _God dammit_. Slumping in his chair, Craig whined as he downed the rest of his wine before opting to grab the bottle instead of refilling his glass.

“ _…Well damn, Tucker. Didn’t know you had it in you.”_ Clyde chuckled.

“ _What about a bottle of wine? That way you can invite him over for dinner and he can supply the wine? It’s kinda funny if you think about it since you bought it.”_ Token suggested. It…wasn’t half bad…but Craig doesn’t know what kind of wine Tweek liked! Personally, he was a red guy, but what if Tweek liked white wine?

“There’s too many variabilities when it comes to picking out wine. Chardonnay, Malbec, Pinot Grigio AND Noir, so on and so forth. I just…I need something simple. Something…something that is just _Tweek_!”

Jimmy ran a hand through his hair while he yawned, lips smacking together a few times before he spoke.

“ _I-Is there-there anything that you c-can remember d-during your-your conversations th-that stood out as-as something h-h-he would enjoy?”_

Craig tangled his own fingers into his hair, groaning in frustration before dropping his arms forward to rest on his desk.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll just give him fifty bucks and call it a day. I’ll never date again because I’m a fucking _disaster_ of a man!” Craig whined.

Damien snorted quietly on the Zoom call as a way to bite his tongue. He wanted to spill to Craig so fucking bad that Tweek also had him, but…no. He wouldn’t ruin that surprise.

“ _Chin up, Tucker. I’m sure you’ll think of something. Go drink some wine and put some music on to relax. You still have until next Tuesday!”_

_“_ Yeah…yeah, okay,” Craig scratched his cheek before giving a tired smile. “Night guys. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“ _Bye!”_ They all said in somewhat unison. The empty Zoom room left Craig staring at himself, the bags under his eyes an indicator that it was probably time to go to bed. After a few more gulps of his wine and a cold slice of pizza, Craig got himself ready for bed. If he stayed up any later, there was _no way_ he’d be functional at work tomorrow. Maybe some music would help soothe his racing mind.

His Airpods sat comfortably in his ears, Spotify playlist on shuffle while he tidied up his room from the clutter in an attempt to feel productive. But-as Craig hung up a few dress shirts-he found himself having an epiphany as _The Smiths_ met his ears.

_And if a double-decker bus_ _  
Crashes into us  
To die by your side  
Is such a heavenly way to die_

And-in a sense of euphoria-Craig couldn’t help but yell out in excitement into his otherwise quiet apartment.

“ _THE SMITHS!”_

* * *

Tweek couldn’t stop fidgeting with the sleeve of his sweater. It’s officially the office Christmas party and he felt like everyone around him was talking too loud. That…or maybe he was kind of tipsy? He has been nursing this Christmas Punch for about an hour now, and he thinks Bebe refilled his drink when he was halfway done. Or maybe it was because his gift for Craig was weighing heavily in the back of his mind. _GOD_ he hopes Craig loves it. He spent a lot of time on it and he just hopes it’s all worth it in the end!

“Hey,” Speaking of Craig, here he was-handsome as ever-with a soft smile on his face. “Are you- _um_ -you enjoying yourself?”

“Oh! Hey Craig! Yeah, of course! Did you try any of the little sandwiches? They’re really good!”

“Yeah I had a few! I- _ah_ -love your outfit.”

Tweek blinked, looking down at his outfit to hide how pink his face was. It was just a red turtleneck sweater with a knee length skirt and chunky belt, but…it was a cute outfit (and doing its job of attracting Craig’s attention).

“Thank you! The skirt was Pip’s gift to me.”

“Did he have you for the Secret Santa?” Craig asked. _Smooth one, Craig. Perfect, flawless transition._

“Nah, he gave it to me yesterday since he’s busy on Christmas. I don’t know who my Secret Santa is yet,” He giggled. “Do you wanna go somewhere quieter? I feel like I’m shouting.”

Craig blinked, face hot suddenly as he tucked his gift further into his back pocket.

“Yeah! C’mon, I think Token’s office is vacant right now.”

There were plenty of perks to being best friends with the head of marketing, and getting to use his office to chat with your crush happens to be one of them. Craig took a moment to look over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Damien leaning against a nearby wall talking to Pip. He happened to look up enough to catch Craig’s gaze, offering a cheesy thumbs up as a good luck sentiment. Craig just shot him a nervous smile, shuffling over to Token’s office and shutting the door behind them.

“Token has good taste in wine.” Tweek commented, holding up a bottle of Cabernet.

_Oh my god he likes red wine._

“Yeah! I-I-that was my Christmas gift to him last year. Said he’s been waiting for a special occasion to open it.”

“You gave it to him? Guess it’s _you_ that has the good taste in wine, then.” Tweek laughed, and _god damn_ if it wasn’t the most magical sound. Craig couldn’t help but stare for a moment… _just a moment._ Everything felt like it was in slow motion for him in that instance.

“H-Hey…Tweek?”

“Yeah, Craig?”

Craig gulped, tugging on his tie as he moved to stand behind Token’s desk closer to Tweek. Suddenly, he thrusted his arm foreword and held out the carefully wrapped package. The bow was a little crushed from being in his back pocket, but it still looked decent.

“I-I- _ah fuck_ -I’m your Secret Santa! And-and I just-I really wanted to get you something that you’d like so-so I asked Bebe and Pip for help and they suggested musicals! So I thought _okay_ look at local productions! But the only show that was playing soon was a show called _In Trousers_ and that just sends off a weird message in my opinion, but who knows! It very well could be a fantastic show! So that was out and-and then I called the guys and they suggested a bottle of wine so that I can ask you over for dinner and stuff, but it would’ve been funny since _I_ bought the wine that we’d be drinking and-and I just- _oh my god_ -MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

Tweek gasped quietly as the little square package was placed in his hands, carefully unwrapping the bow as he listened to Craig gulp the last of his drink down. As the wrapping paper revealed the gift underneath, Tweek couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh and grin. His hand covered his mouth to hide how embarrassingly wide his smile was, but he just… _couldn’t help it._

“C-Craig…”

It was a CD-which is something he hasn’t had in a long time-but it was a _Smiths_ CD.

“I-It’s not much, but…that day on the elevator…you just-I-I couldn’t get you out of my fucking mind. You left me so fucking speechless and-and mesmerized by how fucking _insanely beautiful_ you are and-” Craig’s eyes widened as his admittance. _Oh shit_. “Um… _yeah_.”

Tweek giggled quietly before turning the CD over, sniffling while looking over the track list.

“I-It has the song you were listening to that day on here.” He pointed out.

“That’s why I chose it,” Craig muttered. “Also just because… _ya know_ , it’s from my personal collection and-and I figured it’s a great way to show just… _how much…I like you.”_

Tweek blinked at the gift in his hand, slowly looking up with wide eyes.

“ _You…really?”_

Craig swallowed hard but nodded his head.

“I… _yeah…a lot_.”

Tweek couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face once more as he held a finger up, rushing out of the office and out into the craziness of the party. _God dammit. God fucking dammit I ruined it. I babbled too much! Jesus Christ I’m gonna have to move. I need to change my name, get a new hair color, maybe glasses. I’ve been meaning to get my eyes checked any-_

The door suddenly shut once more, Craig looking up and seeing Tweek with a large, wrapped present.

“I- _um_ -I’m your Secret Santa, too,” He breathed out, swallowing hard before holding the gift out. “I-I hope-hope you like it, Craig.”

_Oh my fucking god_.

Carefully, Craig unwrapped the gift presented to him with somewhat shaky fingers. Underneath was the most wonderful thing he could’ve ever asked for. It was a hand painted image of the Mandalorian, Craig letting out a breathless laugh as he brought the painting closer to his face.

“Tweek…did-did you paint this?”

“I-I… _yeah_. I just-I looked at things online and it was either way over the budget or-or it wouldn’t have gotten here in time for the exchange. I just- _I-I really like you too_ and-and I-I figured this would-would just… _I dunno_ …I guess _prove_ just how much I like you and-and enjoy being around you.”

The words hit Craig like a fucking train, head spinning as he let out a shaky breath. He wanted to say something-he really did-but something in the reflection in the glass door of a nearby cabinet made Craig let out a soft laugh. His eyes slowly moved upward as he placed the gift on Token’s desk, swallowing hard before speaking.

“ _…Mistletoe.”_

Tweek blinked, eyes slowly moving up as well to look at the sprig of mistletoe hanging precariously above them.

“W-Why does he have this above his desk?”

“If I had to guess…Nichole and him are working on a project and he was trying to use this as a way to win her over finally.” Craig explained, soft smile on his lips. Finally letting his eyes drift back down, Craig took a leap of faith and reached his hand out. It gently settled on Tweek’s face, the blonde in front of him nuzzling carefully into the touch. The way Tweek did it made it seem like he’s been wanting to do this forever.

“So…you gonna kiss me?”

“If-if you want me to.”

“I would be honored.”

“I mean…only if you’re _really_ -”

But then there were lips on his, Tweek tugging him down by his tie and giggling against his lips. The vibration from it made Craig chuckle himself. His arms wrapped carefully around Tweek’s waist, tugging him closer as a soft sigh passed his lips. Their heads tilted to carefully deepen the kiss, but not _too_ deep. This was their first kiss after all, and it couldn’t be too sloppy. There was a hand in Craig’s hair suddenly, Tweek’s fingers twisting the inky hair around his fingers as their lips moved slowly together. Finally-after probably two minutes of nothing but the sound of gentle breathing and lip smacks-Craig pulled away to catch his breath. His heart was pounding painfully against his ribcage, head spinning from all the hormones and emotions running wild through his body.

“Oh wow.” Tweek whispered, fingers gently touching his bottom lip in awe. Both their lips were red for sure-probably a little swollen, too-but… _damn_ what a fucking kiss.

“Yeah… _wow_.”

“Um…we-we should-”

“Get back to the party?”

“Well-actually-I-I was gonna suggest we go back to… _my place_.”

Craig blinked a few times while the gears worked in his head, until finally-

“You- _OH!_ Yes! Let’s- _absolutely_.”

So they gathered up their gifts, Craig shoving the wrapping paper into Token’s trash can as they moved towards the door. Once successfully sneaking away from the hustle and bustle of the party, they both grabbed one another’s hands while they walked to the elevator. Even on it, Craig only let go to hit the ground floor and grabbed ahold once more.

“Oh…and Craig?”

“Yeah Tweek?”

The pressure of Tweek’s head against his shoulder made Craig sigh in content, smile crossing his lips as he heard Tweek speak.

“You were correct about _In Trousers_. It’s not a great musical.”

Best. Fucking. Christmas. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> YEE HAW!  
> This piece is for the sp creek server secret santa! If you are over 18, you're more than welcome to join the server! :) I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy little Christmas themed one-shot! I couldn't help myself when it came to writing Craig as an utter disaster. BEsides, I'm a sucker for mistletoe kisses :')  
> I'm hoping to update my stories soon, so be on the look out!  
> Until then, any and all feedback is appreciated, and I'll see you next time!  
> -Summer


End file.
